Biological markers are needed to capture the impact of living environment, and accumulated psychosocial stress, along v^dth effects of health behaviors, including diet and exercise on functional declines and disabilities associated with aging. The main objective of this core is to provide laboratory support to all projects. The specific aims ofthe core are to process, analjrze and interpret blood and urinary measures for each ofthe projects. The core will receive blood samples from the field staff, prepare them for analysis and distribute to appropriate labs for analysis or storage. Blood analysis of CBC, lipid profile, glycosylated hemoglobin, albumin, creatinine, C-reactive protein, and serum DHEA-S are performed. Nutritional measures include plasma vitamin (carotenes, folate, vitamin B6, vitamin B12, 25-hydroxy vitamin D) concentrations and metabolic markers (homocysteine). We will also perform genetic analysis for candidate genes in the Genetics Laboratory. Finally, we will analyze urine samples for urinary Cortisol, epinephrine and norepinephrine excretion in the Clinical and Translational Research Center (CTTRC). Each ofthe coordinated proposed projects integrates into the program at least some of these dietary, hematologic and genetic measurements. These functions will be performed for all five projects.